


All The Time

by darkravenqueen



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gays in love, hp!au, tbh idk where this will go yet we'll find out lasdjlk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: “It’s David.”Matteo looks over his shoulder with a frown. “What?”“My name. It’s David.”A small smile. “Matteo.”They hold their gaze for a few seconds until the noise of a house elf sneezing brings Matteo back to reality. He blinks before turning around again and leaving the kitchen, aware of David looking after him.David.





	1. First

The brooms hiss by closely and Matteo, among the excited and chattering crowd, leans back automatically. He still remembers very well the time a Hufflepuff player crashed into the crowd and ended up in the hospital wing along with five other audience members.

His eyes scan the players until he finally spots Jonas, quaffel under his right arm and flying towards the enemy’s goal. Matteo sits up a bit, expectantly; Jonas is a fantastic scorer, especially when Abdi and Carlos as beaters fend off the opponents. They work like a well-oiled machine, a deadly combination for the opposite team.

Jonas aims, throws –

“And the attempted goal is held by Schreibner, the Ravenclaw’s new goalie! Still 100-70 for Ravenclaw. Come on, Gryffindor, step up your game!”

Matteo frowns. He didn’t even notice that they had replaced the old goalie. From this far away, he can only make out that Schreibner wears the Ravenclaw uniform and seems to have from a rather normal build, nothing special. But something about him, about his swift movements, manages to catch Matteo’s eye, and he only looks away when the announcer starts screaming again.

Another goal for Ravenclaw. Dammit.

He shakes his head and focuses back on his friends.

It’s not like he really cares who wins; after all, he is in neither of the houses playing right now. However, he really likes watching his friends play; their flying has a certain easiness to it, something that makes it seem like they never learned walking to begin with.

Sometimes, he’s jealous he is not as athletic, but on the other hand, at least he never has to get up at the crack of dawn to train for hours before class. Nah, way too much waste of energy.

After a few more minutes, the sky darkens, small raindrops pattering over them.

Matteo curses and pulls the hood of his sweater over his head. Is this game really worth catching a cold?

He hasn’t even fully finished that thought as he hears the shrill whistle of the referee.

“Snitch caught by Hübner! Ravenclaw wins 250-70!”

Matteo sighs in relief and hurries to leave the tribune before the general hustle begins.

Then he waits for his friends in front of the changing rooms, hood still pulled deeply over his face.

He bets they are gonna be all pissed off and moody because they lost, probably cursing out every single Ravenclaw player that ever existed.

That thought makes him snort slightly. He looks up as he hears steps approaching him, but it’s just a few other players. More specifically, half of Ravenclaw’s team. Some of them throw him a weird look, but none of them say anything to him. He thinks he can hear one of them whispering “Why’s a Slytherin here?”, but maybe his mind is playing tricks on him.

Matteo starts drumming his fingers against his leg to have something to do. Why do they need so long? Is the captain giving them a lecture?

He doesn’t look up as the rest of Ravenclaw’s team pass him. Slowly, he’s getting a bit annoyed, but he knows better than to storm into the Gryffindor changing room.  
Apparently, not all of the Ravenclaw players have left already. A single pair of steps make him look up.

At first, Matteo has no idea who he’s looking at. The boy has dark, soft hair; the eyes are a lighter shade of brown, and is that a piercing in his nose? He is dressed in all black, the shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders.

Only now Matteo notices he’s staring at him, and the boy is looking right back at him.

Fuck.

That’s probably the new guy.

He wills his heart to calm down – when did it even start beating faster? – and then the guy has passed him and walks through the door. Matteo keeps looking after him, though, until suddenly something hits his shoulder.

He jumps and turns around. Carlos laughs, obviously in a better mood than Jonas and Abdi behind him.

Before Matteo can even say something, Jonas’ rant starts.

“Fuck this game, honestly! Changing formation in the middle of the year! And this new goalie –“

“Schreibner?” Matteo chimes in, acting nonchalant while they leave the floor as well.

“Exactly! Like, he held nearly every single quaffle after he was sent in!” Jonas continues, Abdi nodding with crossed arms.

Matteo hums now and then, tuning his friends’ nagging out and stuffing his hands in his pockets. They are gonna be unbearable for the next few hours, he just knows it.

“Why would someone even change schools in the middle of the year?” Carlos says after a while, interrupting Jonas and Abdi nitpicking about the Ravenclaw chasers.

Now, Matteo is listening again as well.

“How should I know? Maybe he killed someone.”

Matteo rolls his eyes at Jonas’ remark while the others snicker.

This is going to be a long evening.


	2. Second

Matteo has been staring at the ceiling for hours by now. Sometimes, he lets his eyes get out of focus and everything gets foggy and mushy. The others in his dorm are already fast asleep, one of them snoring loudly.

With a sigh, he sits up. Maybe he’ll feel better after a walk? He runs his hands through his hair a few times before standing up, sneaking out of the room.

As soon as he reaches the hall, he regrets not putting on socks. The floor is cold as hell.

He starts to walk, a way he already walked so many times before, whenever he couldn’t find any sleep. Therefore, he knows all the secret passages and hiding spots to not get caught by Filch or the fucking cat.

His body relaxes as he reaches the painting of the fruit in a bowl. He tickles the pear and quickly enters the kitchen. A few house elves are still here, looking at him with big eyes before they recognise him.

“Ah, Mister Florenzi! Hot chocolate again?“ one of them asks, already getting a cup.

Matteo just nods and sits on a chair, watching the house elves clean dishes and prepare meals. It is always relaxing to be here, the elves expecting nothing from him.

At first, he felt bad, making them do stuff for him. But they do enjoy it, as he can see how excited they get every time he asks them for something. He never really talks, just listens to their chatter and occasionally nods along.

Matteo is half finished with his hot chocolate as the portrait opens again. Instinctively, he jumps up, looking for a place to hide, but he’s too slow. He curses under his breath and looks up, only to spot the Ravenclaw goalie.

Of course. His luck.

They look at each other for a while, Schreibner only looking away when a house elf comes up to him and asks for his wish.

“Um –“ He looks to Matteo, as if waiting for a reaction.

All Matteo does is shrug and sit down again, his gaze on his cup.

“A hot chocolate, please.”

Matteo hears the chair opposite to him creak and looks up, only for his eyes to be directly met by Schreibner’s again.

“How does a new guy know how to get undetected to the kitchen?” Matteo asks after a few seconds of silence, eyebrows raised.

“By being smart.”

He snorts, taking another sip of his cup. The other guy is still looking at him, and Matteo can feel his cheeks heat up.

“Your hot chocolate, Mr Schreibner,” one house elf chirps and places the cup in front of him.

While he drinks, Matteo decides to ask another question. “So, what’s your name?”

“You just heard it.”

Matteo rolls his eyes while Schreibner smirks. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. My first name is Mister.”

“No, it’s not,” Matteo says, not being able to fight off a small grin.

“How’d you know?” Schreibner asks, also a grin on his lips.

“By not being an idiot.”

Schreibner’s grin widens. “And how can you be so sure about that?”

Matteo snorts again. “Fuck you,” he says, but even he himself can hear the amusement in his voice.

They both smile at each other, each taking a sip of their cups.

“So, you’re in Ravenclaw, right?”

Schreibner raises his brows before looking down at his pyjamas; of course, no house logo on there. “Are you stalking me?”

Matteo scrunches up his nose. “No, I’m not. I just saw the match. Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Yet, he can’t hide the faint blush around his nose.

“Sure,” Schreibner says, smirking slightly. Then, after a beat of silence: “What’s your house? Obviously not Ravenclaw.”

Another eye roll from Matteo. “Guess.”

“Well, you are too snarky for a Hufflepuff. And you haven’t tried fighting me as I came in, so I’d say you’re a Slytherin.”

“Weird logic.”

“Still a right one,” Schreibner gives back, spinning his cup in his hands.

“Someone’s cocky.”

“Well, am I wrong?”

Matteo takes another sip instead of answering, nose scrunched up again.

“Knew it.”

“Another cup, Mr Florenzi?” a house elf asks, hurrying to them. How it noticed his cup’s empty before himself is a mystery to Matteo.

He needs to suppress a yawn as he answers. “No, thank you.” Somehow, he feels exhausted right now, like he could fall asleep on this chair. He stands up, only meeting Schreibner’s eyes once and giving him another shrug. “Good night.” It sounds more like a question than anything and Matteo curses himself internally.

“Good night.”

He turns, puts his hands in his pockets and smiles a bit. This was … nice. Unexpected, but sure nice.

“It’s David.”

Matteo looks over his shoulder with a frown. “What?”

“My name. It’s David.”

A small smile. “Matteo.”

They hold their gaze for a few seconds until the noise of a house elf sneezing brings Matteo back to reality. He blinks before turning around again and leaving the kitchen, aware of David looking after him.

David.


	3. Third

The next morning, Matteo is tired. He may has slept a solid 4 hours after the encounter with David, but still not nearly enough.

He hasn’t even finished breakfast when Jonas, Abdi and Carlos come over, sitting opposite to him and greeting him with too much enthusiasm for the morning. A few other Slytherin look to them with a frown; Matteo ignores them.

He nods along to whatever they are talking about, trying to at least finish his toast.

“So, you’re coming along or what?”

“Huh?” Matteo looks up, still chewing.

“Coming to the party,” Jonas repeats. “At Hogsmeade. On Friday.”

“Are you even listening, dude?” Abdi says and shakes his head.

Matteo doesn’t really feel like going to a party, but nods anyways. Maybe it’ll distract him. “Fine.”

“Nice!” Carlos says and stands up. “Yo, we need to hurry, or Snape will kill us if we come late to Potions again.”

Matteo remembers vividly how in their first year together at Hogwarts, he was disappointed as the only one in another house and only sharing a few classes. Now, he is feeling relieved. His head feels like exploding lately, and it gets tiring acting all well in front of his friends.

For a moment, he considers ditching History of Magic – not like Binns would really notice – but he already missed enough lessons.

He sits down in his usual spot and starts staring at the ceiling, dreading everything really.

“Oh, wow. Didn’t think you’d join us again.”

Matteo looks to Leonie, who sat down in front of him. Her hair is obviously dishevelled, and her lipstick smudged.

“And I thought you and Sara learned how to be more discreet,” he gives back.

Leonie just smirks, but Matteo notices the slight red in her cheeks. “Oh, shut up.”

Matteo shrugs and leans back again, accepting that this whole lesson will be pure suffering, as he hears yet another voice.

“This seat taken?”

He looks up with a frown. And goddammit, his pulse starts to get faster again.

“Uh, no. It’s free,” he says and watches David out of the corners of his eyes as he sits down.

How can he look so awake and fresh? He couldn’t have slept much longer than Matteo. Damn him and his handsome cheekbones and eyelashes and –

Matteo quickly looks away as David catches him staring, pretending like the book in front of him is the most interesting thing to have ever existed.

But, of course, Leonie turns around again, eyebrows raised. “You’re new, right?”

David just nods with a small smile and packs out his own books.

“I’m Leonie. And that’s Matteo.”

Matteo shoots her a glare. As if he can’t talk himself.

She stares back unimpressed, still smirking, and shrugs, feigning innocence.

“I know,” David says and glances shortly to Matteo. “I’m David.”

Leonie tilts her head, looking from David to Matteo back to David. Before she can ask more, though, Binns comes in and starts talking in his monotone voice, making Leonie turn back around and shut up.

Matteo sighs in relief internally – why is Leonie so fucking noisy? – and opens his book. He barely registers anything Binns is saying, just tries his best to not doze off again and occasionally glances to David, who surprisingly seems to listen and write things down.

A look around the class tells Matteo that absolutely no one else is even attempting to take notes.

He is just about to tell David that this is unnecessary, that he can just study the book like everybody else does, as he notices that David is not writing at all; he’s drawing.

Matteo frowns and leans closer to get a better look. It seems like it’s a hand; wait, is that his hand? He blinks, glancing at his hands and back on the paper. Yes, definitely his hand.

“You like it?” David whispers, without even looking up from the paper. His cheeks are red, though, so he can’t be a nonchalant as he is trying to appear right now.

However, Matteo isn’t either. He can feel his heart running a fucking marathon in his ribcage. “It’s … cool. Thanks.”

David smiles softly and corrects a few lines before sliding the paper to Matteo. “You can keep it.” David’s still not as cool as he wants to seem, but Matteo is fine with that, because he is now blushing as well and grinning like the biggest idiot.

The rest of the hour seems to be over in a few seconds. Matteo can’t stop staring at the picture, on one hand because David drew that of and for him, but also so he doesn’t have to look at David. He doesn’t know if he would be able to look away from these brown eyes again.

Everybody stands up to leave, David sending Matteo a quick smile before leaving as well.

Carefully, Matteo packs the drawing into his bag.

“What’s that?”

Matteo flinches and looks up. Of course.

“Don’t you have anything better to do, Leonie?”

“Not now, no,” she says, a smirk on her lips. “So, how does David know you?”

Somehow, it makes him feel weird that Leonie just casually says his name, after the whole game he and David had going on yesterday.

He shrugs and stands up too. “I saw him after the match while waiting for Jonas, Carlos and Abdi.”

Leonie hums and waits for him to finish packing.

He sighs in annoyance. Okay, maybe he did help her and Sara to get their shit together and become a couple instead of silently pining over each other, but he really hopes Leonie is not on a trip of wanting to somehow ‘repay’ his favour by playing matchmaker with him and … god knows who.

“He seems nice. What else did you two talk about?”

Matteo rolls his eyes. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious,” Leonie says.

“Curious about what?”

Why do all his friends feel the need to sneak up on him? One day he is going to get a heart attack.

Matteo turns around with a small glare to Carlos and Jonas. “Nothing,” he says, at the same time Leonie says “David”.

Jonas gets that awful glint in his eyes, the one he gets when he has really bad ideas. Bad meaning bad for Jonas, but especially bad for Matteo.

“You talked to Schreibner, Luigi?”

“Not much.”

Carlos raises his brows, acting offended. “Damn, you wanna fraternize with the enemy? That hurts, dude.”

Matteo rolls his eyes again. “Where’d you leave Abdi?”

Of course, no one answers his question.

“Maybe that’s an idea,” Jonas says to Carlos.

“Huh?”

“Fraternizing with the enemy to get a few tiny details about a certain sport.”

Matteo snorts and immediately shakes his head. “No way. I’m not getting involved in your Quidditch crap.”

“Crap!” Now Carlos looks seriously offended. “Did you hear him, mate?”

Jonas looks unimpressed, crossing his arms.

Matteo already knows something really really bad is coming. He considers just bailing and leaving the two – three, Leonie is still here – behind, but then Jonas speaks up again.

“Well, remember when I busted you out of detention and then I in turn got one?” Jonas says and puts an arm around Matteo’s shoulders. “You know, like the loyal friend I am?”

Matteo makes a face. “Yeah, okay, I get it. I owe you. Fine.” Now he wishes he would have just stayed in that stupid detention.

“Nice! Thank you, bro!”

Well, this is just going to be a catastrophe.


	4. Fourth

The rest of the week goes by quietly.

Or as quietly as it can be with his friends still not being over losing the match. 

Matteo only spots David in the hallway, sometimes, and they exchange small smiles. One time, Matteo tries to talk to him and it is – awkward. Luckily, Kiki and Carlos pass by and she initiates a conversation with David instead. Probably Carlos attempted to make her spy out David as well.

David’s drawing, however, is right under Matteo’s pillow. He even looked up a spell in the library on how to not make it rumpled.

When he can’t sleep – which he usually can’t – he takes it out and looks at it, how much work is in every little line, how David drew something of him.

He longs for the night they met in the kitchen, the easiness and bantering and jokes. But now, they are always surrounded by so many people, and David doesn’t come to the kitchen anymore. Matteo’s frustrated, to say at least.

And being frustrated, he has no nerve for the party at Hogsmeade tonight. Yes, he promised the boys, but he really doesn’t feel any need to go. It’s going to be loud, nearly everyone drinking and dancing tightly with each other. Alone the thought makes him anxious. 

He taps his fingers on the table, not having any real appetite for lunch, as he hears someone approach and looks up.

“So, you’re coming, right?” Leonie says.

David shrugs and smiles a bit. “We’ll see.”

Matteo frowns as he watches the two, his and David’s eyes shortly locking before he leaves for the Ravenclaw table. 

“What was that about?” Matteo asks as Leonie sits down opposite to him. 

Leonie raises her brows and takes her time to answer, first loading her plate full with food. "The party.”

Matteo’s heart makes a soft jump in his chest. “Aha,” is what he says out loud, looking back at his own food in front of him.

“Why so curious?” Leonie shoots back, a smirk on her lips. 

Matteo shrugs and mutters something inaudible. 

Maybe the party won’t be so bad then.

Nine hours later, he’s standing in front of the mirror, having lost the battle of taming his hair.

Two of his roommates decided to stay in, the other three already went to Hogsmeade. Matteo figured that the secret passage would be too full, with most students leaving at 8pm, so he waited.

He sighs and puts his wand in the back pockets of his trousers.

The way to the portrait that is going to take him to the secret passage is quiet and pretty unspectacular. 

That is, until he sees someone standing close to the portrait with a confused look on their face. Someone familiar.

“Also going to the party?” Matteo asks as he is only a few steps away from David.

David flinches before relief washes over his face. “Fuck, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Matteo says, but the shit-eating grin on his lips says otherwise.

Before they can talk more, they hear a distinct, yet loud “Meow!”

David frowns, but Matteo instantly knows what that means. “Fuck, Filch!” 

As he has no time to actually explain David how to use the portrait, he instead settles on finding a hiding spot. 

Detention with Filch always sucks. 

Matteo grabs David’s arm, tugging him with him behind a heavy curtain that decorates the wall behind a knight amour. The passage is very small, the air thin, and they have to press nearly all of their body parts together to fit into it. 

He can feel David’s rapid pulse, his warm breath against his cheek, can faintly smell his perfume. 

But then again, he is sure his heart is beating fast as well, partly because of the fear of being caught, partly because he is this close to David. And David can feel his pulse and smell his perfume as well, and that alone is enough to panic. 

Matteo gulps and wets his lips, forcing himself to keep his stare forward as if he can see through the heavy fabric, while he is sure his cheeks are blushing furiously.

The next “Meow!” is so close he nearly jumps. 

Fuck fuck fuck. 

“What is it, Mrs. Norris?” Filch coos, sounding incredibly close as well.

He closes his eyes, already thinking their fate is sealed, as David suddenly moves slightly.

Matteo frowns and looks to him. 

David, however, seems to be focused on finding something, and one second later, he does. With his wand in one hand, he pushes the curtain slightly back and points it outside before quickly retreating.

Now Matteo frowns even more. He didn’t even say a spell, how –

His train of thought is interrupted by a loud clattering noise and Filch’s yelp. “Mrs. Norris! My dear, didn’t you see the armour?”  
A confused “Meow?” comes back, and shortly after, they can hear steps moving away from them.

Matteo exhales air he didn’t even know he was holding in.

“That was close,” he whispers and turns his head back to David only to freeze. 

David’s face is only inches away; Matteo could count every single eyelash, if he wanted to. David looks back at him, eyes moving from Matteo’s eyes to his lips and back up. 

Matteo blinks, considering moving in closer, not even remembering why they are here in this dusty passage, just that David is here, so close to him, so –

David clears his throat and pulls the curtain back to step outside.

Matteo blinks again before following him outside, still feeling like he’s in some kind of haze. 

“So, how does this portrait work now?” David says quietly, smiling at Matteo.

Matteo smiles back – his cheeks still feel far too hot – and shrugs. “I’ll show you, wait.” He taps on the flowers in the right order and it opens, showing a descending staircase behind it.

“Nice,” David says and enters, eyes curious.

Matteo follows him and gets out his wand as well, as he remembers the passage as being quiet dark.

For a while, they just walk next to each other, their arms sometimes brushing against each other, but Matteo blames it on coincidence and how narrow the passage is. Maybe he imagined David looking at his lips? And his fast pulse was probably out of fear of being caught. Yeah, that must be it. Disappointment makes Matteo’s stomach feel heavy, but he tries to ignore it.

“What the hell did you do to the cat, by the way?” he asks after a while, shooting David a look.

David huffs amused. “Oh, I used the Confundus charm.”

“Without words?”

“Have you never heard of nonverbal spells?”

Matteo raises his brows before whistling quietly. “Damn. Isn’t that super hard?”

“Nah, not if you’re a genius like me,” David teases before laughing. 

“Wow,” Matteo replies dryly and shoves him lightly. “You may not know, but I am a genius as well.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Totally.”

“If you say so,” David just replies, rolling his eyes as Matteo just grins innocently.

Matteo wants to talk more, to spend more time, but they reach the door that leads them into the empty house the parties are always in. The distant beat of the music is shaking the stone wall in front of them, causing dust to come off. 

“Well, here we are.” Matteo opens the door, making a gesture for David to go in first. 

“Oh, such a gentleman,” David jokes. 

Matteo trips him for that comment and they both grin at each other. But then David looks away, so Matteo does as well and spots many familiar faces in the crowd already.

“So, I guess your friends are waiting?” Matteo asks, brushing over his hair with one hand.

“I guess. As are yours, probably.”

They give another a short look before Matteo nods and David clears his throat again.

“See you,” David says, and a second later, he vanishes in the crowd, Matteo’s gaze following him until he can’t see him anymore. 

Only then he remembers he’s supposed to spy David out.

He groans internally.

This is going to be a problem.


End file.
